doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Estelar or True Gods
''Divine Abilities 'Immortality:' All gods are immortal. The only way for a god to die is to be destroyed in magical or physical combat outside of their home plane, unless it is at the hand of an equally powerful being or a greater being. Otherwise, any god that suffers an attack that should destroy it simply disperses, then reassembles later. So, for example, a god which is seemingly torn apart by a powerful artifact would simply be dispersed, only to reassemble later, unless the attack occurred outside of their native plane. This has lead to the gods using Avatars. 'Teleport:' All gods possess the innate ability to instantly teleport to any point on the same plane. They can do this at will and without any chance of error. 'Initiative: When dealing with mortals, all gods automatically receive the initiative. Of course, they can choose to simply wait and see what the mortals opt to do, but they may always act first if they desire. ''Comprehend Languages:'' All gods understand and can speak any language. It is assumed that this includes written and spoken languages as well as other, more unusual, forms of communication like the light and color based dialect of the will o'wisp. ''Magic Use:'' All gods may use any spell of any level. This includes the spells of priests or wizards and does not requires the use of spell books, prayers or material verbal and somatic components. In short, invoking such powers requires the slightest act of will on the part of these incredible beings. ''Magic Resistance:'' Greater gods are 50% resistant to mortal magics, 25% resistant to the magic of gods of lesser ranks, and 15% resistant to the spells of other greater gods. ''Saving Throws:'' All true gods are assumed to automatically have advantage on any saving throw. They make all saves against mortal magics, powers and abilities unless a natural 1 occurs. Against lesser beings, they also get a +5 added to their roll. They receive a bonus +5 to the roll if they are on their native plane and an additional +5 if the save pertains to their portfolio. ''Planar Travel:'' Just as they can teleport across space without error, so too can they travel between the various planes of existence at will. If a god travels between the planes, other deities or beings of equal or higher ranks can feel them travel and become aware that the god is on the move. ''Sensing Ability:'' These beings are partially omniscient. That is, they know what is happening everywhere at all times IF there is someone actively praying to them or is a worshipper of theirs and those around them. In many cases, they can accurately predict the precise actions of mortals and other gods based on their vast knowledge. ''Creation:'' Estelar or True Gods can create life or mortals. This process is draining, however, since they are converting their own energy stores. The recovery time is vast and weakens the god placing them at the mercy of their foes. Currently, due to the Gods Peace no deity is allowed creation at this time. ''Life and Death:'' True Gods can kill any living mortal creature with but a thought if they are in their presence. Likewise, they can bestow life upon any slain mortal being on their plane. Otherwise the god can use a prepared vessel to carry out their will, these clerics are rare and must grow naturally in power least their mortal should extinguish. ''Communication: True Gods can speak directly and secretly to any being across any void and through any physical or mystical barrier. This power transcends the bounds of space and planes, but not (as a rule) time. Note from above: Speaking to another gods, Saint's or Patron's worshippers or one who has dominion over the mortal souls allows the 3rd party to listen in at will. ''Multi·tasks: ''True Gods can perform any number of tasks at once. Of course, natural limitations based on their current physical form may apply, but there is never a penalty on their actions due to complexity. Gods also are pan-dimensional beings and sometimes focus on other dimensions. '''''Avatars: True Gods can employ up to a single avatar at a time, moving them between planes at will. If it is destroyed, it requires one day to make another. An avatar is simply a manifestation of the god upon the the Plane of their choice. This manifestation is not nearly as powerful as the god themself, and is merely a projection of the god's power. The avatar embodies just a small portion of the god's power. Avatars are unaffected by the restrictions which apply to normal characters. Currently Avatars are disallowed during the God's Peace. Granted Abilities: A True God can grant any power or spell of up to 9th level to his or her priests. It is through this ability that deities give priests and/or divine casters their magical powers. Some divine casters pull casting abilities from true gods without their knowledge. i.e. Druids often are granted divine spells from a nature god without the circles knowledge.